Reborn
by lance215
Summary: Tras perder la vida con un ultimo acto heroico en el mundo magico, Harry se ve forzado a vivir una nueva vida lejos de este, en los paises elementales, donde por fin tendrá la oportunidad de ser feliz con su nueva familia y quien sabe, un futuro romántico? hetero/ Yaoi (slash) parejas sin decidir
1. Chapter 1

\- ¡¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿He muerto?!...lo único que recuerdo es ponerme delante del sectumsembra para proteger a la niña...esto es el cielo? Porque es bastante tranquilo, no se supone que tendría que estar viendo a todos mis amigos y familia? … bueno, tampoco me importaría quedarme así un rato…eh? ...que es ese ruido? …una voz? - agudizó el oído y pudo distinguir varias voces, pero había una que lo llamo la atención por completo, era una mujer y parecía totalmente angustiada y desesperada

-por favor! ¡Salve a mi hijo! ¡Mi bebe! ¡Por favor!-sonaba destrozada mientras sollozaba, otras voces hablaron tranquilizadoras y el chico intento oírlos, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un choque de energía extraña que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, en ese momento noto que había algo raro en su cuerpo, otra "descarga" y al abrir los ojos vio a 3 grandes cabezas sobre él, todos morenos de ojos rasgados

-ha despertado yuya-san-dijo uno de los hombres-es un niño- el mago oyó un sollozo de alivio, intento girar la cabeza pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía fuerzas para ello-aquí tiene a su bebe-vio como un hombre le cogió en brazos y lo puso en los de la tal yuya, que resulto ser una mujer pequeña de unos 20 años, de pelo castaño y ojos verde hierva, junto a ella había un hombre alto y fuerte de pelo negro y ojos negros amables

-hola mi hijo-dijo el hombre mientras la mujer revisaba a conciencia al pequeño bebe

-como lo van a llamar? -pregunto uno de los doctores

-hikaru…Kakeru hikaru-dijo el moreno mientras en la mente de Harry Potter solo se podía oír una cosa" oh mierda!"

_XXXX_XXXX_

Kakeru Yuya era una mujer feliz, lo había sido desde aquel día mágico pero aterrador hace 6 meses, cuando los médicos le habían dicho que su bebe, su hermoso bebe no respiraba, había sentido que moría, pero por suerte habían conseguido salvarle y ahora ella y su marido tenían un hermoso, lindo y adorable bebe de 6 meses. Al principio se habían preocupado por varias cosas, 1º hikaru no lloraba, lo máximo que había llegado a hacer eran pequeños gemidos o balbuceos incoherentes cuando quería algo, pero nunca lloraba, los médicos habían hecho pruebas para llegar a la conclusión de que nada malo pasaba con el pequeño, otra cosa era su tamaño, hikaru era pequeño, por supuesto era una bolita adorable como todos los bebes pero tenía poco peso y no engordaba casi nada, de nuevo le habían dicho que tal vez su bebe no obtenía los nutrientes necesarios de ella y habían decidido que sería mejor usar leche animal y papillas, así que con 3 meses hikaru comenzó a comer todo eso, pero aun así no había aumentado mucho de peso, tampoco es que comiera mucho, sin embargo todos habían dicho que estaba perfectamente sano, así que al final, ambos padres primerizos habían llegado a la conclusión de simplemente seguir la corriente de su pequeño tesoro. Yuya acabo de hacer la papilla y se fue a levantar a su hijo, aunque estaba segura de que como siempre ya estaría despierto esperando por ella

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió…2 veces, que venció a Voldemort y murió salvando a una niña estaba despierto en su cuna y mirando con fascinación al móvil sobre el

\- "maldita sea Harry! ¡Deja de embobarte con el chisme ese!"-se regañó a sí mismo- "maldita mentalidad infantil! se supone que tienes 20 años y…tan brillante. ¡Esa mariposa es azul…maldición!"-gimió mentalmente

Así es, Harry Potter, tras morir apareció en lo que supuso era otro mundo totalmente distinto y no solo eso, sino que era un bebe recién nacido, siempre había pensado que la magia tenía una venganza personal contra el, ¡pero esto se lo confirmaba! Aunque no podía negar que le encantaba tener 2 padres que le quisieran y le cuidaran, siempre había querido saber cómo se sentía y ahora que lo tenia no podía sentirse mejor, tal vez era una traición hacia Lily y james, pero él nunca los había conocido y solo podía verlo como dos personas que le salvaron, y por ello siempre estaría agradecido, pero ahora tenía unos padres que le querían y le trataban con amor

Las únicas desventajas de sus situación eran 1º, era totalmente humillante ser consciente de sus necesidades fisiológicas de bebe, 2º no podía hacer nada solo, ni siquiera usar su magia porque había leído que su núcleo se estaba formando y asentando y no podría controlarlo, era uno de los motivos de magia accidental en los niños, 3º odiaba no tener el control de su cuerpo, y se cansaba enseguida, apenas y podía gatear dos pasos antes de caer , así que se aburría, lo que le llevaba al punto 4, se aburría como una piedra y lo único que podía hacer era mirar ese maldito móvil roba neuronas que le hacía perder el hilo de sus pensamientos

\- "hala también hay un panda rojo! Tan lindo…y no puedo cogerlo!"-fue interrumpido cuando vio a su madre sobre la cuna y estiro los brazos para ser cogido

-hola karu-chan! ¿cómo has dormido hoy? -la mujer cogió al niño-a ver…hay que cambiarte karu-chan ¡-se llevó al bebe- "odio mi vida"-un Harry adulto lloraba en una esquina de su mente…15 minutos más tarde estaba recostado en el regazo de su madre comiendo una deliciosa papilla de verduras- "aaaa adoro mi vida"

Yuya sonrió cuando vio a su hijo sonreír adorable antes de tomar otra cucharada

\- "En que estará pensando? ¡Es tan lindo!"-siguió con su hijo mimándole como todos los días mientras disfrutaban de la tranquilidad

_XXXX_XXXX_XXXX_

Kakeru Rei vio a su hijo hikaru de un año jugando con una pelota de tela sentado en el suelo, la tiraba y luego iba gateando a por ella solo para volverla a lanzar, a veces se la daba a él para que la tirase, casi parecía más un cachorro que un bebe, hikaru seguía siendo pequeño, parecía tene meses en vez de 12 como tenia, sin embargo los médicos, aunque habían descubierto la causa no podían hacer nada, cuando Hikaru cumplió 8 meses le llevaron a una revisión y un medicnin descubrió que el sistema de chacra de su pequeño era más débil incluso que el de un civil, su chakra era menos denso y no seguía los canales normales sino que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, pensaban que ese era el motivo de su tamaño más pequeño y delicado pero en realidad no parecía suponer ningún problema de salud

-chichi?-miro abajo para ver los impresionantes ojos verdes de su hijo, quien sonreía y le lanzaba la pelota

\- ¿otra vez campeón? -la cogió y la lanzo a unos metros sabiendo que a su hijo no le gustaba si la tiraba cerca y lo vio alejarse gateando. Al principio él y su mujer habían pensado que tendría los ojos verde claro de yuya pero con el paso de los meses fueron tomando un brillo verde esmeralda increíble, y ninguno sabia de quien había conseguido esos ojos porque ninguna de las familias los tenían , pero estaban encantados y fascinados con ellos, lo que si tenía era su pelo cuervo totalmente alborotado, y era divertido ver a sus 2 amores en una lucha cara a cara contra el cepillado, la cual siempre ganaba yuya aunque no sirviera para nada ya que al minuto volvía a estar totalmente descontrolado

Miro hacia arriba para ver a Karu junto a la mesa mirando la pata fijamente y Rei ya sabía lo que iba a pasar

Harry estaba tratando de caminar! Era molesto gatear a todos lados así que decidió que de hoy no pasaba, se acerco de nuevo a la pata de la mesa y con una de sus manitas se agarro y empujo el trasero hasta que logro ponerse sobre sus dos pies, mentalmente sonrió por su triunfo y miro hacia su padre, que el miraba con ojos divertidos y se arrodillaba a un par de metros con los brazos abiertos hacia el

-vamos campeón! ¡Yuya ven aquí! -Hikaru vio a su madre salir de la cocina para sonreír al ver a su hijo en pie de nuevo, llevaba semanas intentándolo, pero siempre acababa de culo en el suelo, pero en vez de llorar fruncía el ceño, miraba sus piececitos y casi se podía ver salir humo de su cabecita. Harry miro a su padre y dio un pasito tambaleante y sintió que se iba a caer de nuevo

\- "a no! ¡De hoy no pasa! ¡Llevo un mes intentándolo! ¡Así que andando!"-sintió un pulso de su magia ir a sus piernas y dio otro paso- "bingo!"-y Rei y yuya vieron a su bebe sonreír y dar otro paso y luego otro y otro

-vamos karu-chan tú puedes!-dijo yuya viendo a su niño andar decidido a su padre, ando varios más hasta que cayó sobre los brazos del mayor que lo cogió y lo alzo con una sonrisa triunfal

-muy bien hikaru! ¡Así se hace! -empezó a dar vueltas acompañado de su mujer mientras Harry sonreía triunfal

\- "puedo usar mi magia! Pensé que solo se podía a partir de los 3 años, pero no he vivido dos vidas por nada kufufufu y ahora, ¡hora de arrumacos!" kyaa chichi! haha"-chillo con voz infantil cuando empezaron a darle besos en las mejillas e inflo los cachetes enfurruñado logrando más risas felices de los mayores

XXXXXXX_XXXXXXXX

Bueno…. Pues aquí tengo otro fic… no me matéis por favor, ya bastante me quiere matar mi mejor amiga que es la que se lee todos mis fics, y con todos me refiero a mas de los que tengo publicados aquí

Antes que nada, decir que si tenéis alguna proposición de parejas estoy abierta a cualquier cosa! No me gustan las parejas ABC que siempre son las mismas, incluso aunque haya alguna típica si alguien propone algo genial intentare adaptarlo! Aun queda tiempo ya que pienso poner años de academia y no haría nada seguro al menos hasta que fueran MINIMO adolescentes tipo 15-16 años al menos

A ver, en este fic aún no tengo ninguna pareja decidida, pero lo que si tengo claro son estas cosas

Sasuke e Itachi NO van a dejar Konoha, me niego a que lo deje el segundo y si Itachi no reniega pues Sasuke se queda con el

Va a haber yaoi, principalmente porque no se me da bien escribir a sakura de forma positiva como para ponerla de pareja de algún protagonista, seguramente añada nuevos personajes femeninos que no tengan miedo de romperse una uña, pero Harry/hikaru ira con un chico

Harry NO ira ni con Sasuke ni con Naruto, tal vez sea porque ya tengo la idea preconcebida después de leer tantos fics de Harry siendo familia de al menos uno de los dos, pero no puedo verle con ellos de esa forma, eso no implica que naruto y Sasuke vayan a ir juntos

Por último, ¡Neji no va a ser un cretino! Me gusta demasiado ese personaje para dejar que se convierta en lo que es en el manga y el anime de joven, así que no, aunque tenga problemas no dejare que sea como el original

Muchas gracias por leerlo, dadle a me gusta, ¡dejad un comentario y no os olvidéis de perder el tiempo!

Kisses!


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído el fic! Estoy tan contenta .!

Solo decir que Hikaru ira con alguien de la generación naruto (por la edad) asi que kakashi y demás personas de su edad quedan descartadas, una pena porque adoro el Harry/kakashi,

De momento me habéis propuesto gaara y neji pero como aun les queda muuuucho tiempo sigo abierta a sugerencias!

Asi que aquí os dejo la historia!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era una tranquila tarde en una pequeña villa al oeste de Konoha, los pájaros podían oírse, la gente atendía sus negocios mientras los habitantes hacían sus compras o tareas. Todo era tranquilo hasta que se oyó una explosión en la zona residencial y se vio salir un humo extraño de la ventana de una casa. Los habitantes de la zona mantuvieron el aliento esperando hasta que oyeron a una mujer gritar

-REI! HIKARU!- y todos volvieron a sus rutinas, solo para ver a un hombre moreno correr a toda velocidad cargando a su espalda a un niño que reía sin parar, ambos cubiertos en algo de color rosado que iban dejando a su paso-volved aquí y limpiadlo para que luego pueda mataros!

-me pregunto que habrán hecho esta vez- comentaron una anciana con la carnicera mientras veían correr a padre e hijo siendo perseguidos por su mujer. Lo que era una vista cómica para todo el pueblo ya que Yuya apenas media metro sesenta frente al metro ochenta y cinco de su marido

-jajaja, desde luego todo está mucho más animado desde que vinieron al pueblo hace cuatro años. Y hikaru-chan es tan adorable- suspiro la mujer mientras atendía a su clienta.

Todos adoraban a la familia Kakeru, Rei se había convertido en el medico del pueblo al poco de llegar, alto y moreno de pelo desordenado con ojos negros amables había conquistado a la población femenina, aunque no tenía ojos más que para sus dos amores, su esposa yuya y su hijo hikaru. Yuya se encargaba de la casa y cuidar a hikaru a demás de colaborar en la guardería conjunta del pueblo, con su estatura pequeña su pelo castaño por la barbilla y ojos verde hierva los niños la adoraban, pero todo el pueblo sabía que era mejor no hacerla enfadar, algo que su marido hacia bastante a menudo con sus experimentos para inventar nuevas medicinas o simplemente por aburrimiento. Y por último estaba el pequeño hikaru, de tres años cuando llegaron, ahora tenía siete y todos podían decir que era un pequeño demonio con cara de ángel, había heredado el pelo desordenado de su padre llevándolo a penas por debajo de las orejas con unos ojos verdes brillantes y grandes que ponían a cualquier cachorrito en vergüenza cuando querían conseguir algo, pero salvo en esas ocasiones era un niño educado y encantador que siempre ayudaba por el pueblo y jugaba con los demás niños

Mientras tanto yuya había logrado dar caza a su marido y le arrastraba de la oreja mientras llevaba a hikaru de la mano

-y que hemos aprendido hoy karu-chan? -dijo la castaña sonriendo al pequeño ignorando las quejas de dolor de Rei

-que mama siempre va a atrapar a papa cuando esta enfadada- contesto el pequeño con una sonrisa- y que no podemos experimentar con cosas en la cocina- añadió rápidamente al ver temblar la sonrisa de su madre

-muy bien cielo-entraron en la casa y soltó la oreja del mayor- lo has entendido tú también? - miro mal al más alto que solo se rasco la cabeza antes de darla un abrazo de oso- qui, quita, aún estoy enfadada-intento luchar por no sonrojarse, pero sin éxito

-sí, sí, Lo siento, ¿me perdonas? - sonrió a la mujer mientras veía como Hikaru solo rodaba los ojos y se iba al salón a leer. Yuya suspiro, sus hombros cayendo en derrota

-no puedo estar enfadada contigo…-le vio sonreír- pero la cocina la limpias tu- su sonrisa se detuvo y ella se retorció fuera de sus brazos para ir con su hijo dejando al moreno mirando hacia la cocina donde se veían las paredes cubiertas de una pasta rosa pringosa también esparcida por el suelo y algo en el techo que goteaba, derrotado se arremango y fue a enfrentarse a su ultimo experimento

Mientras hikaru estaba leyendo un cuento tirado en el suelo cuando sintió a su madre mirarlo desde el marco de la puerta

-que pasa mama? - se giró para ver a la mujer mirarlo con una sonrisa

-me preguntaba que intentabais hacer tu padre y tu, ese desastre ha sido mayor de lo normal- se sentó junto a él en el suelo acariciándole la cabeza, a lo que el niño solo se apoyo contra su mano

-queríamos hacer una bomba de humo rosa que lo cubriese todo, pero no logramos estabilizar la mezcla y exploto-sonrió divertido a lo que la castaña solo alzo la ceja

-ya veo, la próxima vez hacedlo en cualquier otro sitio que no sea la cocina- suspiro- ha sido la tercera vez en dos semanas. Por cierto. - le toco la espalda y vio como el niño se tenso al segundo y sonrió- no te creas que te vas a escapar de limpiar- le hizo cosquillas en los costados logrando sacar carcajadas del menor- ahora ve a ayudar a tu padre- paro de molestarle y le empujo hacia la zona del desastre mientras el niño aun intentaba parar de reír. Cuando el menor se fue no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar en lo feliz que era su familia.

Incluso cuando habían tenido que dejar Konoha debido a la salud de Hikaru, había sido triste pero el hokage había sido tan comprensivo al dejarla ir junto a Rei, incluso aunque el aun fuera parte del equipo médico de la villa y en ocasiones fuera a ayudar. A veces venían a visitar algunos de sus compañeros cuando volvían de alguna misión fácil y estaban de paso, aunque casualmente Hikaru nunca había conocido a ninguno de ellos ya que siempre estaba fuera, o dormido u ocupado.

Dejo de pensar cuando oyó como algo caía y creaba un escándalo seguido de risas y se levantó para ver qué demonios estaban haciendo ese par de demonios que tenía en su vida

XXXXXXXX_XXXXXXX

Harry o mejor dicho hikaru despertó en su cuarto, como cualquier otra mañana era temprano, sabía que su padre apenas y se había levantado para ir a trabajar mientras su madre dormía un poco mas antes de levantarse para "despertarlo", se estiro y se sentó en la cama. Habían pasado ya casi siente años desde que había renacido y podía decir que habían sido los mejores de su vida, tenía dos padres que le querían, amigos de su edad que no le tenían ni miedo, ni envidia ni asco ni nada, solo le veían como Hikaru, había aprendido un montón de cosas nuevas sobre el mundo en el que estaba ahora y todo era interesante, y lo único que podía pensar era que su único precio a pagar había sido un poco de vergüenza interna al ser bebe, que dudaba pudiera olvidar, y tener la edad mental de su cuerpo físico, aunque fuese algo más maduro que los niños de su edad no intentaba luchar los impulsos de jugar, o hacer bromas o incluso a veces ser un poco malcriado, pero nunca hasta el punto de dudley, eso nunca.

Con los años sus padres le dijeron sobre su profesión, cómo su padre era un medicnin mientras su madre había sido una ninja que trabajaba de maestra en Konoha antes de mudarse por su salud, el chacra le dejo fascinado, y se decepciono un poco al saber sobre su problema de salud que le impediría entrenar para ser un ninja, no que necesitase más violencia en su vida, pero hubiera sido bonito que su cuerpo estuviera en buen estado, sin embargo, debido a su chakra disperso solía cansarse antes si realizaba actividades físicas continuadas como correr, saltar etc., pero también había aprendido que podía compensarlo canalizado su magia por un periodo de tiempo para mejorar su cuerpo. Eso parecía ser otra cosa, su magia parecía haber cambiado, seguía estando ahí, pero en lugar de poder usarla en forma de encantamientos con movimientos de mano o varita ahora tenía que ser más basada en su intención, no podía transformar una mesa en cerdo, pero podía hacerse flotar por un periodo de tiempo si ponía la suficiente intención.

Por supuesto sus padres no sabían nada de su magia, por eso se levantaba antes todos los días, para meditar por un rato hasta que su madre lo despertase. Nunca había sabido porque, pero siempre había sentido que pese a que no iba a entrenar ni iba a hacer nada relacionado con la lucha en el futuro, su magia y decía que tenía que prepararse y fortalecerse por eso desde que se mudaron al pueblo había estado haciendo la meditación

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a su madre subir las escaleras para llamarle después de haber hecho el desayuno. Esa era otra habilidad de su magia, le permitía sentir a la gente a su alrededor y donde se encontraban, aunque no los viesen, y, en el caso de verlos, podía saber sus intenciones, no lo que pensaban realmente, pero saber si eran buenos o malos

-buenas buenas karu-chan es hora de levantarse! - se acercó su madre a la figura durmiendo en la cama y le acaricio la cabeza

-mmm no quiero- se quejo el moreno haciendo sonreír a yuya

-venga, he hecho tu desayuno favorito-vio divertida como su pequeño casi salto de la cama medio enredado en las sabanas para salir del cuarto a toda velocidad – ese niño y su obsesión con el dulce- negó la mujer también saliendo del cuarto divertida para ver a hikaru sentado en la mesa esperando por ella antes de empezar a comer

Cuando ya habían acabado de comer yuya recordó lo que habían hablado Rei y ella esa mañana

-karu-chan- el niño la miro mientras rebañaba el arroz de su tazón- tu padre y y hemos hablado y hemos decidido ir de viaje en un par de semanas, Rei necesita ir a buscar ciertas hierbas y pensamos que sería una buena ocasión para hacer un viaje familiar, que te parece?

-en serio? -sus ojos brillaron emocionados por salir del pueblo, ya que casi nunca lo dejaban ir con ellos en sus salidas pro que decían que era muy peligroso

-claro! Iremos a la villa de karatsu tiene muchas cosas que ver, seguro que te divertirás

-genial! -salto en su sitio emocionado por la idea y ambos se fueron para organizar el viaje hikaru ayudando a su madre en lo que podía mientras intentaba esconder algunas bromas en su maleta y sus cosas para el viaje

XXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXX

Por fin había llegado el viaje y la familia había llegado a karatsu, era una villa casi tan grande como Konoha según sus padres, pero más tranquila, y sin ninjas en todas partes. Era conocida por su comida y sobre todo por sus dulces. La familia había estado visitando toda la villa comprando lo que rei necesitaba para sus medicinas mientras lo pasaban bien con su pequeño que miraba todo emocionado y al que habían tenido que parar más de una vez para que no saliera corriendo y se perdiera, algo a lo que parecía ser propenso si lo dejaban sin vigilancia

Ya era la hora de la cena y habían ido a cenar a un restaurante conocido por sus postres. La familia comía contenta y al final de la comida los adultos veían divertidos como Hikaru era incapaz de decidir que quería de postre, cuando se decidió espero a que se lo trajeran mientras decidían que harían el día siguiente. Por ese motivo no se dio cuenta cuando detrás del camarero que los atendía volvió con un pastel con las velas encendidas

-hikaru-sonrio yuya y apunto hacia atrás haciendo que el pequeño mirara asombrado como el hombre ponía la tarta frente al para darle una palmadita en la cabeza e irse- feliz cumpleaños tesoro

-felicidades hijo- el niño se tiro a los brazos de sus padres emocionado ya que de nuevo como todos los años había olvidado su cumpleaños. Algo que siempre asombraba a sus padres

-gracias! No me acordaba – sonrió mientras comenzaba a comer la tarta con sus padres

-nos lo imaginábamos. ¿Y que quieres de regalo? - acaricio el pelo de su hijo su padre

-pero no me habéis comprado dulces todo el día? - frunció el ceño confuso- y la ropa también- ambos adultos suspiraron, hikaru era tan poco caprichoso que cuando querían mimarlo era tan difícil porque nunca quería regalos

\- la ropa la necesitabas y los dulces eran solo un aperitivo cielo. ¿De verdad no quieres nada karu-chan? - pregunto yuya

-bueno…. No, no se me ocurre nada, el día de hoy ha sido más que genial- dijo después de intentar pensar en algo haciendo suspirar a sus padres. Después de la cena regresaron al hostal donde se hospedaban, se iban a quedar un par de días mas y luego volverían a su casa

El resto del viaje estuvieron comprando pequeños regalos para hikaru a demás de para sus amigos del pueblo. El ultimo día comenzaron su vuelta por los caminos que llevaban casi directos hasta su pueblo. Se tardaban dos días de viaje en llegar ya que hikaru se negaba a ser cargado todo el camino y ninguno de los dos les importaba tardar un poco más. Cuando empezó a atardecer empezaron a acampar

-haha! ¿Puedo ir a explorar? -pregunto el niño sintiendo el impulso de salir al bosque que estaba a su alrededor

-bueno… pero no te vayas muy lejos de acuerdo? -dijo yuya mientras empezaba a hacer algo de cena en una hoguera que habían preparado mientras rei iba a por más leña

-si! - el pequeño empezó a andar mirando de no tropezar con ningún tronco mientras vigilaba su alrededor por signos de cualquier movimiento.

No se dio cuenta de cuanto se había adentrado cuando de repente sintió movimiento en un arbusto cercano y se tenso de inmediato. Volvió a ver el movimiento en el arbusto, se fue acercando poco a poco cuando de repente le pareció oír un gruñido seguido de un gemido dolorido, no parecía un animal grande así que decidió acercarse poco a poco y cuando abrió el arbusto se encontró con un pequeño animal que tenía una pata atrapada en una trampa para animales, la cuerda le había hecho sangre mientras intentaba liberarse, pero se había detenido al ver al humano frente a el que le miraba con cuidado

-hey chico-dijo con voz baja y tranquila recordado las clases de Howarts con Hagrid-tranquilo, no quiero hacerte daño…-acerco lentamente la mano mientras el animal parecía darse cuenta de que no era una amenaza, pasaron los minutos hasta que la pequeña criatura dejo de gruñir e intento oler la mano del niño solo para gemir al mover la pata-shus, déjame soltarte, prometo no hacerte daño- por fin toco al animal para que no se moviera y tocando la cuerda lanzo un pulso de magia para cortarla, el animal no se movió, sino que parecía estar cómodo junto a él, así que decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlo con su padre a ver si podía curarlo

Volvió sobre sus pasos solo para llegar a ver a su madre empezar a ponerse nerviosa porque al parecer había vuelto a vagar por demasiado tiempo mientras su padre la calmaba recordándola que estaban solos sin nadie alrededor y que hikaru siempre sabia como volver

-papa! - ambos se giraron para ver al pequeño con lo que parecía una bola de pelos marrón en brazos- lo he encontrado atado en una trampa, y tiene la pata herida y esta temblando, y a demás seguro que no ha comido, y tendrá miedo-empezó a balbucear

-karu chan tranquilo, a ver déjame ver a tu nuevo amigo-rei le calmo mientras ambos se sentaban y yuya preparaba la cena. Hikaru dejo al animal en las piernas de su padre- umm, parece que no tiene nada roto, solo el corte de la cuerda me sorprende que haya dejado que se la quites-miro al pequeño que tenía toda su atención en el animal mientras veía a su padre curarlo con algo de chakra

-me gruño un poco pero luego se dio cuenta que no le iba a hacer nada y me dejo ayudarle- se encogió de hombros para coger a la criatura- es un perro? ¡Es que es tan pequeño! Nunca había visto un animal tan mono- lo levanto hasta la altura de sus ojos y el animal dio un pequeño ladrido y le lamio la punta de la nariz haciendo reír al pequeño y derritiendo a los adultos

-yo creo que, si es un perro, pero nunca había visto uno tan pequeño, tal vez tuvo algún problema al nacer, tampoco puedo decirte la raza- comento yuya mientras su marido estaba igual de perdido

-puedo quedármelo? - hikaru les miro ansioso- prometo que lo cuidare… y no dejare que se pierda

-estas seguro hijo? Una mascota es una responsabilidad

-lo prometo papa- podía sentir como su magia intentaba formar un vinculo con el cachorrito y si tenía que llorar y poner ojitos para convencerles su dignidad podía irse al carajo que lo haría

Ambos adultos miraron como su hijo abrazaba a lo que asumían era un cachorro y les miraba determinado, como cuando con cinco años dijo que quería ayudar a su padre a preparar medicinas o como la vez que se enfrento a varios niños en el colegio del pueblo el solo porque estaban intentando hacer daño a un gato callejero, y sabían que como esas veces acabaría logrando lo que se proponía

-está bien, pero ya sabes, tendrás que cuidarlo tú- advirtió rei a lo que el niño asintió feliz antes de saltar a abrazarles entusiasmado

-gracias gracias gracias! Has oído, ¡te vienes con nosotros! Vas a dormir en mi cuarto… pero necesitaras tu propia cama… y un cuenco para comer y otro para agua, y comida, no sé qué puedes comer, tengo que ir al veterinario para ver si estas bien, pero no pasa nada porque tengo dinero ahorrado así que te voy a comprar muuuchos juguetes- hablaba con su nuevo amigo emocionado

-hikaru cielo- el niño miro a su madre- que te parece si por tu cumpleaños compramos todo lo que quieras para tu nuevo amigo? -salto a la oportunidad de poder mimar a su pequeño, aunque fuera indirectamente

hace falta… y ya me habéis comprado muchas cosas en el viaje- dijo no queriendo aprovecharse de sus padres, pero los adultos no le hicieron caso y cuando volvieron iban a ir todos a comprar las cosas para el nuevo miembro de la familia

-como le vas a llamar?- hikaru miro al cachorro, tenía unos grandes ojos negros y brillantes, era poco más grande que las manos del niño y en las de un adulto le sobraría espacio, tenía dos adorables orejas triangulares que se movían ante cualquier ruido y lo más fascinante era que tenía el pelaje más suave que Hikaru había tocado nunca, era marrón claro pero si uno se fijaba se podía ver que en realidad era una mezcla continua de pelo blanco y marrón que hacía que pareciese junto a su tamaño un peluche

-um… Dai! -dijo convencido logrando hacer reír a los dos adultos (Dai usa el símbolo de grande en japonés)

-muy apropiado-su padre acaricio su cabeza y todos comenzaron a cenar para luego irse a dormir y seguir con su viaje de vuelta a casa

_XXXXXX_XXXXXXX_

Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, solo quiero aclarar, mi adorable Dai no es un perro ninja como el de los inuzuka, asi que si Harry se convierte en ninja Dai no iria con el en misiones

Espero que dejéis vuestros comentarios porque adoro leer las opiniones de la gente

Y no os olvidéis de visitar mis otras historias!


	3. Chapter 3

Era un día de lluvia en el pueblo, siempre era agradecido ya que en la zona no era muy común que hubiese lluvias fuera de la temporada de otoño así que un lluvia de verano siempre ayudaba a mejorar el ambiente, Harry miraba como los demás niños del pueblo iban de charco en charco saltando sin parar, a él también le hubiera gustado salir, la lluvia era un recuerdo de su vida pasada que apreciaba, pero debido a su complexión sabía que era fácil para el enfermar, ya le había pasado un par de veces y había sido bastante grave, una neumonía y una pulmonía, sorprendentemente se había recuperado de ambas casi tan rápido como había enfermado, algo que siempre había asombrado a su padre que era el médico que le había cuidado por supuesto, en realidad tenían la teoría de que el hecho de que su chakra estuviera por todo su cuerpo en lugar de ser canalizado como cualquier otra persona aceleraba el ritmo de creación y regeneración de su cuerpo, por eso si enfermaba lo hacía mucho y rápido, nunca cogía un resfriado, aun cuando hubiera estado fuera en el frio por horas, no tenía un simple dolor de cabeza o algo de fiebre, siempre era algo más serio, hacía que la enfermedad incubase mucho más rápido pero a la vez su cuerpo lo combatía a la misma velocidad, además de que luego hacia que se recuperase mucho antes. Y parecía ser que la lluvia era su punto débil, porque siempre que salía con lluvia acababa enfermando así que la familia había aprendido la lección y solían hacer actividades para que el niño de ocho años no se aburriese

Sin embargo, hoy sus padres habían tenido que salir ambos así que estaba solo con Dai, el pequeño perro apenas había crecido en un año, no era más alto que quince centímetros y podía ponerlo en su cabeza sobrándole sitio, algo que ambos disfrutaban enormemente y que sus padres encontraban lo más adorable que había

Un gruñido le hizo mirar al perro que empezó a darle con sus patitas en los muslos donde estaba tumbado, algo que había aprendido para pedir comida

-tienes hambre? - cogió al animal en brazos y bajo las escaleras a la cocina para hacer algo de comer para ambos. Mientras empezaba a hacer la carne un cuchillo comenzó a cortar por sí mismo las verduras mientras otro ponía la mesa. Hikaru sonrió ante la muestra de magia, y miro como el perro intentaba atrapar un paño de cocina que flotaba a su alrededor sin mucho éxito, esa era otra cosa que había cambiado desde que consiguió a Dai, sus padres habían descubierto sobre su "habilidad". Dado que no usaba chakra per se nunca lo habían sentido usar magia y él tampoco podía decirles lo que era exactamente, había sido por accidente en realidad que lo habían descubierto, o, mejor dicho, había sido por un accidente.

Estaban en el jardín jugando tranquilamente y antes de que nadie se diese cuenta una teja del tejado había caído y estaba a punto de darle a Dai así que por instinto y para proteger a su familiar Hikaru hizo flotar la teja. Cuando recogió a Dai en sus brazos se giró para esperar a que sus padres empezaran a gritarle por ser raro, y un monstruo, sabía que eran ninjas, pero nunca había tenido muy claro el concepto más allá de que tenían mejores habilidades físicas. Por eso cuando sus padres simplemente le abrazaron al verle tan asustado no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar aliviado mientras los adultos lo calmaban y le aseguraban que solo estaban asombrados pero que no había ningún problema con él y que siempre le iban a querer.

Siempre que recordaba el momento no podía evitar sonreír, sus padres le habían aceptado, les había explicado que se había dado cuenta que podía hacer cosas flotar y a veces romperse si las tocaba, como la cuerda donde estaba Dai, también les había asegurado que no volvería a hacerlo si ellos no querían porque sabía que era raro, pero sus padres le había parado en ese momento y le habían asegurado que no tenían ningún problema en que usase su habilidad y la mejorase, por eso siempre que estaba en casa la usaba para ayudarse y ayudar a sus padres. También habían decidido que sería mejor si no lo sabía más gente porque no querían que alguien usase a su pequeño para conseguir una habilidad tan útil que achacaban a la deformación del chakra de su hijo

Se sentó a comer mientras Dai daba vueltas a su comida en el cuenco antes de empezar a comer y pensó en que podía hacer para pasar el día mientras dejaba de llover, cuando de repente se le encendió la bombilla. Era verdad que había estado ayudando a su padre a hacer varias medicinas estos años, y había descubierto que se le daba bien una vez que le animaban a esforzarse en lugar de respirar en su cuello y criticar cada cosa que hacía como cierto profesor de pociones, sin embargo nunca se había puesto a pensar si las plantas de este mundo podían usarse en pociones, o similares, porque su padre las usaba casi siempre en polvos, pastillas o pastas, pero casi nunca había visto medicinas liquidas en este mundo, tal vez fuera por el chakra o porque sin la magia realmente no era muy conveniente para guardar pero y si podía convertir alguna poción en polvo? ¿O en pastas? Cuando había decidido ser auror había tenido que aprender todas las pociones necesarias para heridas de pelea, quemaduras, huesos rotos, etc., seguro que podía encontrar equivalentes en este mundo y le daría algo que hacer. Porque, aunque su mente fuera la de un niño de nuevo sus conocimientos no lo eran, y que mejor que usar sus conocimientos para algo que podría ayudar a la gente

Una vez decidido se fue al laboratorio de su padre para empezar a ver que podía hacer con lo que tenía y robándole una cacerola a su madre de la cocina

Rei y yuya volvieron cansados a casa, había sido un día caótico en el pueblo, todo el mundo parecía haber tenido un caso de mala suerte, con la lluvia había habido resbalones, dos brazos rotos, varios esguinces, alguien se había clavado un tenedor en el muslo y nadie sabía cómo… y por su lado yuya había tenido que dar clases a niños deseando salir a jugar en la lluvia, algo que era muy popular cada vez que llovía, había tenido reunión de padres con más de quince padres, había corregido exámenes y por ultimo había tenido que llevar a alguien que se había caído en la lluvia a la clínica del pueblo porque se había torcido el tobillo y no podía andar, razón por la cual ambos volvían juntos a casa pensando solo en tirarse en el sofá con su adorable hijo y perro en medio para hacer arrumacos, algo que a los tres les encantaba hacer, sin embargo al entrar a casa no pudieron evitar notar un olor extraño y en seguida se pusieron alerta. No olía a quemado ni a humo, pero era un olor acido que les empezaba a hacer llorar los ojos, cuando siguieron el olor vieron a Dai fuera del laboratorio de Rei tumbado dormitando como si nada mientras oían el ruido de metal y líquido para luego oír un pequeño "ay" venir de dentro.

Sin más decidieron entrar solo para ver a Hikaru chupándose el dedo que parecía haberse quemado al tocar la cacerola de metal donde parecía haber una pasta de color morado extraño que parecía brillar ligeramente por el calor

-Hikaru? -el pequeño dio un salto sorprendido y se giró para ver a sus padres que le miraban entre sorprendidos y extrañados por verle en esa habitación- que haces?

-bienvenidos- saludo tímido mirado al suelo con la cuchara que había usado para remover aun en la mano- estaba… intentando hacer una medicina para curar gente- dijo la verdad, aunque era más como que estaba intentando reducir una poción para quemaduras para convertirla en una plasta que se pudiera poner sobre la quemadura y regenerar la piel… el color había coincidido bastante bien pero una vez empezó a reducirse había desprendido un olor que le había hecho llorar y le picaba la nariz además de que encima se había quemado el dedo con la cacerola y justo cuando iba a ver si funcionaba habían entrado sus padres y le iban a regañar y todo habría sido en vano.

La pareja vio como las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en la cara de Hikaru y no pudieron hacer más que ir a abrazarle

-Hikaru cielo, no llores, no estaos enfadados- aseguro yuya mientras le acariciaba el pelo y el niño sollozaba en su hombro. Era raro que Hikaru llorase, pero en ocasiones podían ver que se sentía abrumado y la única forma de que se calmase era dejándole llorar unos minutos y luego podían seguir hablando con el tranquilamente

-exacto bebe, solo nos preocupa que pudieras hacerte daño o que toques algo que pueda ser peligroso- dijo rei mientras intentaba ver que materiales había cogido su hijo para saber si lo que había en la olla podía manipularse con seguridad. Unos minutos más tarde Hikaru se calmó y se separó de sus padres

-lo, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, pero realmente quería ayudar a papa- se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta

-bebe, si quieres hacer cosas preferimos si nos lo dices antes de hacerlas, así podemos saber si lo que haces puede ser peligroso para ti, aquí hay hiervas que si se usan mal pueden convertirse en venenos o hacer mucho daño si las respiras, entiendes? - explico su padre a lo que el niño asintió

-si quieres hacer experimentos pregúntanos antes y seguro que encontramos una solución para los tres-el niño asintió, se disculpó y decidieron que lo mejor era que fuera con Dai a estudiar mientras ellos limpiaban el laboratorio ya que no sabían lo que el niño habían utilizado y el tampoco sabía cómo explicar 100% lo que había usado. Sin embargo, el espíritu investigador de rei evito que simplemente lo tirara, sino que decidió guardarlo para investigar si hacia algo y si su pequeño tenía futuro en hacer medicinas mientras su mujer lo miraba exasperada

-bueno, si no hace nada siempre podemos usarlo para alguna broma- dijo divertido rei mientras veía como la pasta viscosa pasaba de la cazuela a un contenedor para guardarlo luego mientras yuya solo le miro exasperada

_XXXXX_XXXXXX_

Kakeru Rei miro la sustancia morada frente a él, después de mirar que no hubiera nada peligroso en ella había decidido probarla, no le había dicho nada a Hikaru, no quería herir sus sentimientos si no resultaba o si al final se convertía en algo peligroso, pero por lo que parecía su pequeño había intentado hacer algo contra las quemaduras basándose en las hiervas que faltaban de su laboratorio.

Así que estaba en la clínica, aprovechando que era un día tranquilo y así podría hacerlo sin problemas, y si pasaba algo pues el otro doctor podría ayudarle, o al menos evitar que perdiese el brazo. Abrió el contenedor y noto que apenas emitía olor, lo que era curioso ya que estas medicinas solían ser muy aromáticas debido a la gran cantidad de hiervas que usaban, decidió ir a por todas y metió el dedo en la sustancia, era como tocar una gelatina blanda y pegajosa y cuando intento sacar el dedo la sustancia se adhirió a este siguiéndole, pero jugando un poco con ella descubrió que si usaba chakra donde tocaba se desprendía sin problemas, también descubrió, después de quemarse el dedo para probarlo, que la pasta resulto ser bastante buena para las quemaduras leves aunque podría mejorarse, no podía esperar a llegar a casa y decírselo a sus dos amores, Hikaru siempre le había ayudado en el laboratorio desde los 6 años más o menos, pero siempre habían sido cosas sencillas como pesar los ingredientes o cortarlos, pero viendo que su pequeño tenía talento para esto ahora podría dejarle hacer muchas más cosas siempre que fuera bajo su supervisión o la de yuya para evitar cualquier peligro, cuando llegase a casa lo propondría y seguro que a Hikaru le haría ilusión


	4. Chapter 4

Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo! Me hace tan feliz ver que hay gente a la que le gusta la idea.

Sinceramente adoro los fics donde Harry va de adulto a Konoha después de la guerra y todo eso, pero verlo poder tener una vida tranquila también merece la pena sobre todo porque en mi mente adoro a Harry ooc, es uno de mis placeres ocultos.

Estoy abierta a parejas, sinceramente soy del tipo, todos con todos, me encanta variar las parejas asi que si son originales o poco vistas mirare que se podría hacer, al fin y al cabo aun son niños, hay tiempo antes de que pueda pasar nada.

Muchos besos y divertiros leyendo!

Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia, todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a sus autores (de verdad la gente se creería que Harry Potter y naruto me pertenecen si no dijera esto?)

_XXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXX_

Harry, o Hikaru como se llamaba en este mundo miro las grandes puertas de madera maciza más adelante en el camino y por séptima vez en el viaje se preguntaba como demonios había aceptado esto. No podía quedarse feliz con la vida tranquila que tenía en el pueblo, nooo, tenía que aceptar la propuesta de sus padres de volver a Konoha, ¿y por qué? ¿Solo porque se le daba bien hacer medicinas y otras mezclas? En su opinión su padre era más que suficiente para enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba, pero eso fue hasta que en una de las clases de su madre en el colegio hablaron de las guerras ninjas, y eso golpeo cerca de casa porque le recordó demasiado al mundo mágico y todo lo que había vivido en la batalla con Voldemort y de repente pensó que si hubiera habido más gente que supiera medimagia en la batalla tal vez no hubiera perdido a varios de sus amigos, como luna o Fred, o Teddy no hubiera perdido a sus padres… entonces fue cuando decidió que quería ser como su padre. Rei era un medicnin y de todas formas ya le ayudaba con las medicinas, había aprendido muchas técnicas médicas de paso y había descubierto que le gustaba estudiar, no como Hermione que tenía que memorizar cada pequeño detalle de cada libro que leía, sino estudiar cómo funcionaban y por qué pasaban las cosas en el cuerpo humano… y canino ya que también cuidaba de Dai, así que al poco de empezar a estudiar más en serio medicina con su padre le había preguntado si podría enseñarle como ser como el, la mirada de orgullo del mayor había sido suficiente para soportar horas y horas de datos médicos introducidos en su cabeza.

Y esto les llevaba a su situación actual, escondido tras sus padres agarrado al pantalón de su madre porque la situación le recordaba demasiado a Hogwarts y necesitaba confort, porque tras 6 meses de estudiar, Rei y Yuya se habían dado cuenta que Hikaru tenía talento nato para la medicina, incluso jutsus médicos que ningún niño debía ser capaz de aprender con nueve años y medio parecían fáciles cuando los hacia el ojiverde, y ambos pensaron que tal vez era debido al extraño chakra de su hijo y habían decidido que si querían que su hijo floreciese lo mejor sería volver a Konoha para que así pudiera aprender del mayor número de personas posibles, y Hikaru había aceptado porque le pareció genial que pudiese conocer nuevos sitios, aunque técnicamente hubiera nacido en Konoha pero se fue con tres años así que casi no lo recordaba, y hacer nuevos amigos, ya que los niños del pueblo se habían empezado a dar cuenta de que Hikaru no era normal ni solían gustarles las mismas cosas que a ellos y habían empezado a dejarle de lado aunque eso no lo sabían sus padres, así que los adultos habían escrito al hokage, le habían explicado la situación y este les dijo que no habría ningún problema en que volviesen al pueblo ya que serían aceptados con los brazos abiertos. Así que ahí estaban, frente a la puerta de Konoha esperando a que los que vigilaban les revisasen los papeles y Hikaru no podía evitar pensar que con su suerte seguro que algo iba mal y no los dejaban entrar o algo así

Kotetsu estaba aburrido, Izumo y el llevaban horas en el puesto de vigilancia de la puerta y estaba cansado de ver a los comerciantes quejarse de lo lento que iba la fila o a los viajeros intentar convencerles que les dejasen pasar cuando no habían rellenado los impresos necesarios o se negaban a dar información. ¿Que la gente no entendía que esto era una villa militar? Si querían ir a un sitio más laxo había muchas otras villas en la región. Iba a quejarse a Izumo por decimoséptima vez cuando de repente al otro lado de la mesa donde estaban asomo una cabeza marrón peluda con ojos negros. Kotetsu miro al animal enano frente a él hasta que este dio un ladrido agudo y escucho una risita que venía de debajo del animal

-que tenemos aquí? - se asomó en la silla solo para ver que la especie de perro estaba colocado en perfecto equilibrio sobre una cabeza de pelo negro, pero que al oírle alzo la vista para dejar ver unos grandes ojos verdes en una cara adorable- hola pequeña, te has perdido? - miro alrededor, pero nadie parecía estar buscando una niña así que asumió que sus padres estarían en la fila y se había aburrido. La niña negó con la cabeza

-no, quería ver porque tardaban tanto en moverse- dijo Hikaru en voz no muy alta ya que aún se estaba recuperando de su ultimo problema de salud que esta vez le había dejado casi sin voz. También decidió ignorar la confusión de su género por ahora- mama dijo que no pasaba nada por venir. ¿qué hacéis? - pregunto curioso ya que llevaba mirando un rato y había visto que habían rechazado de entrar a varias personas mientras otras les dejaban pasar sin mucho problema

-bueno pequeña, estamos viendo que no entren personas malas en nuestra villa-dijo divertido cuando la vio dar un brinco al aparecer un ninja de repente para comentarles algo y luego ver como desaparecía asombrada- nunca habías visto un ninja? - la niña frunció el ceño

-papa y mama son ninjas, pero nunca les he visto hacer eso-eso llamo la atención de ambos guardias

-oh? Y de que villa son?- pregunto por primera vez Izumo mientras esperaba que el siguiente organizase sus papeles lo que seguramente llevase un tiempo

-es un secreto- decidió jugar con ellos un poco a ver que hacía, una vez se había calmado había empezado a aburrirse y decidió ir a investigar cómo eran los ninjas de Konoha, ya que solo conocía a sus padres y solo hacían cosas ninjas cuando le daban clase o entrenaban para mejorar su salud

-venga, prometemos no decírselo a nadie, danos una pista- sonsaco Kotetsu pensando que sería fácil conseguir información de la niña que no parecía más de siete u ocho años

-esper que no estés interrogando a mi pequeño Kotetsu-kun- ambos oyeron una voz dulce que les paralizo por un segundo. Cuando miraron al frente vieron a una mujer que había ocupado gran parte de sus pesadillas en la academia ninja

-Yuya-sensei! - ambos se levantaron a la vez para saludar formalmente a la pequeña mujer que aún estaba sonriendo con la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando inventaba un nuevo examen que sabía que todos iban a suspender- que, que, que hace aquí? Pensamos que se había mudado fuera de Konoha

-bueno Izumo-kun- el hombre se encogió por un segundo- mi familia y yo hemos decidido volver a Konoha- le dio los papeles- como ves mi hijo- enfatizo el género haciendo que ambos miraran de nuevo avergonzados por no darse cuenta al niño frente a ellos- Hikaru-chan, ya tiene nueve años y hemos pensado que sería bueno que volviese a la villa donde nació- acabo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño que solo se acurruco en el costado de su madre mientras veía a los dos ninjas removerse incomodos

-bu bueno-Kotetsu se rasco la cabeza nervioso- esto… supongo que querrán hablar con el hokage, ya saben el camino- sello los papeles para entrar y espero a que la familia estuviera lejos para derrumbarse en la silla siendo imitado por Izumo

-nunca pensé que volvería a sufrir el síndrome del estudiante, como algo tan pequeño puede imponer tanto? - afortunadamente ya no parecía haber más gente así que podían sufrir tranquilos

-crees que volverá a dar clase en la academia? Si es así tiemblo por los nuevos ninjas- ambos miraron al cielo recordando las interminables horas de sufrimiento entrenando con la mujer

-si es así, eso quiere decir también que Rei-san entrara de nuevo en T&I? estaba a la par con Ibiki casi, cuando no ayudaba en el hospital-Izumo vio cómo su compañero de repente tuvo un escalofrió

-qué pasa?

-acabo de darme cuenta de que el niño adorable, con el perro enano en la cabeza… es hijo de Yuya-sensei y Rei-san- palideció aun más

-sí, es obvio y qué? -a veces no entendía a su amigo, menos aun cuando le miro como si el loco fuera el

-que es un niño que ha sido criado por dos de las personas más terroríficas que ha tenido Konoha- Izumo palideció al darse cuenta de ello- no quiero saber que tan aterrador pueda ser alguien con un aspecto tan adorable

-… apuesto a que está a nivel de Yuya-sensei, todos pensamos que era mona y no iba a saber dar clase cuando la vimos por primera vez- Izumo saco un papel y empezó a escribir

-no, no. Seguro que se parece a Rei-san, que tienes que enfadarle realmente para que muestre su lado malvado y mientras parece la imagen de perfecta calma… o adorable en este caso… seguro que más gente quiere apostar en esto, cuando acabe nuestro turno tenemos que hacer las rondas para ver en cómo queda la cosa- ambos asintieron mientras pensaban en gente con la que empezar una nueva ronda de apuestas

Mientras tanto, ajenos a la ludopatía de Konoha la familia había llegado a la torre del hokage y estaban esperando a ser recibidos por el mismo hokage

-entonces… de verdad que es el ninja más fuerte? - pregunto intrigado el niño a lo que sus padres asintieron- y … cuál de las caras de la montaña es la suya? - dijo mirando a los rostros grabados en piedra

-es el tercero- yuya señalo a la cara con una cicatriz en el centro de la cara

-pero… hay otro detrás, porque no es ese el hokage? - la mujer suspiro derrotada, historia nunca sería el fuerte de Hikaru, podía recordar trescientos nombres de plantas, pero nunca era capaz de recordar nombres, ni fechas o acontecimientos

-hubo un cuarto hokage, pero lamentablemente murió en una de las invasiones a la villa- explico su padre justo para ser llamados al despacho del hokage antes de que su pequeño hiciese más preguntas

Lo primero que Hikaru noto del hombre frente a él era que le recordaba a Dumbledore, pero sin la barba… ambos tenían túnicas extrañas, eran ancianos, aunque dudaba que este hombre tuviera 116 años como su antiguo director, y ambos tenían esa aura de "sé que lo que hago no es lo mejor para ti, pero es lo mejor para todos" que tanto había odiado en el otro anciano, aunque este hombre parecía tener un aura de remordimiento a su alrededor que el viejo mago nunca había tenido

-hokage-sama- ambos adultos se inclinaron respetuosos a lo que el hombre asintió con una sonrisa

-bienvenidos de nuevo, ha sido mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos en persona- les hizo ademán para que se sentasen- supongo que este joven es el pequeño Hikaru? - miro curioso al niño que se inclinó logrando que el perro siguiera en su cabeza, como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces- la última vez que te vi apenas tenías tres años, has crecido mucho

-gracias- se sentó entre sus padres mientras el hokage leía lo que parecía una ficha médica, supuso que la suya

-estoy bastante contento de que volváis a Konoha, eso quiere decir que volveréis al servicio activo? -miro serio a ambos adultos que asintieron- por supuesto no creo que ninguno tenga problemas, pero ya sabéis que es obligatorio realizaros pruebas físicas para determinar vuestro estado de salud- volvieron a asentir- si todo está correcto he hablado tanto con la academia como con el hospital y ambos han firmado su aprobación para que vuelvan a unirse. En cuanto a Hikaru-kun, tendríamos que examinarte para saber en qué curso de la academia ponerte, eso incluye conocimientos y físico. No te preocupes-sonrió tranquilizador al ver que el niño se tensó- somos conscientes de tu condición por eso primero tendrás que pasar por el hospital para que podamos actualizar tu ficha médica. Luego en dos días, para que podáis asentaros, tendrás la prueba en la academia, y entonces empezaras las clases ya que el curso lleva un mes comenzado, esperamos que si tienes algún problema se lo digas a tu sensei. ¿Entendido? - el niño asintió enérgico queriendo empezar cuanto antes- si eso es todo Rei-san me gustaría hablar en privado un momento

-cielo vámonos yendo- yuya cogió a Hikaru de la mano- te llevare a comer el mejor helado del pueblo- sonrió al ver como el niño se iluminaba y empezaba a tirar emocionado, solo para detenerse un segundo, despedirse educadamente del hokage dando tiempo a su madre de hacer lo mismo y luego seguir tirando de ella

-disculpe a Hikaru-chan, tiene debilidad por los dulces-dijo Rei mirando afectuoso a la puerta por donde se habían ido

-ha salido a su madre en lo adorable- bromeo el hokage logrando que el moreno soltara una carcajada

-en realidad, creo que es la mezcla perfecta, pero prefiero no arruinar cualquier sorpresa que pueda tener. Supongo que querría hablar de T&I? - fue directo al grano, mientras el mayor asintió más serio

-así es, lógicamente después de seis años fuera de servicio ya no estarás como segundo al mando del departamento, pero todos han mostrado interés por tu vuelta- Rei se cruzó de brazos pensativo

-en realidad ya lo había hablado con yuya, siempre que tenga tiempo para estar con mi familia será un honor volver al departamento- el hokage asintió mientras seguía mirando lo que sabía eran las fichas medicas de Hikaru de cuando tenía tres años, mostraba la última vez que había enfermado en Konoha junto a su malformación en los canales de chakra

\- me sorprende que dejes que tu hijo se una a la academia, por estos informes parecía un niño enfermizo, y parece que acaba de recuperarse de otra enfermedad ahora mismo. ¿Que ha hecho que volváis a Konoha? - inquirió el anciano haciendo suspirar al moreno

-Hikaru… si, sigue siendo algo enfermizo, hemos descubierto que una de las causas es su chakra, al estar por todo su cuerpo hace que cualquier enfermedad llegue a su punto máximo rápidamente, pero también combate con velocidad las mismas, le he visto pasar una neumonía en cuatro días- el mayor alzo las cejas sorprendido- su recuperación física es increíble, cualquier golpe o corte está curado en apenas un día, sin embargo por algún motivo eso también le impide ganar fuerza física, y llevamos ya varios años trabajando en su resistencia, está al nivel de cualquier niño que empieza la academia

-sigue sin responder porque habéis decidido apuntarle- volvió a preguntar el hokage

-porque es un genio- se emocionó el moreno- puede que en el sentido general sea un niño normal, pero para todo lo relacionado con la medicina está a un nivel que muchos genin no pueden ni soñar, le he enseñado ya varios jutsus médicos que puede hacer sin casi romper a sudar, mientras que con algo como el bunshin nunca ha podido hacerlo correctamente, es capaz de reconocer y utilizar cientos de hiervas, y las usa de formas que nunca hubiera pensado, he traído varias de las creaciones que ha hecho en el último año, no están al nivel de ser usadas en el hospital pero con más aprendizaje podría ser uno de los mejores medicnin de Konoha- se notaba en su voz el asombro por su hijo y lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Mientras el hokage pensaba en todas las posibilidades para el niño

-ya veo … tal vez lo mejor sería que algunos días a la semana fuera al hospital a seguir aprendiendo, sé que tu especialidad era la creación de medicinas y venenos, pero ahí podrá aprender las distintas disciplinas- el moreno asintió de acuerdo con la idea- pero eso será mejor organizarlo una vez se decida su nivel y todo lo demás

\- una cosa más-advirtió Rei- sobre la salud de Hikaru, puede parecer ridículo, pero … no debe salir cuando llueva de forma excesiva- ante la ceja alzada del hokage explico- las veces que ha estado más grave han sido cuando hemos ido de viaje y ha llovido por el camino, o días en los que ha llovido de repente de forma abundante y cosas así. No sabemos porque, pero después de varias veces siempre ha acabado con fiebre, sin ninguna fuerza y apenas con energía para respirar- miro preocupado al hokage- entiendo que si llega a convertirse en ninja tendrá que hacer misiones que se den en esas circunstancias, pero de ser posible me gustaría evitar cualquier cosa que ponga en peligro la salud de mi hijo- el hokage asintió serio, no sabiendo que pudiera ser tan serio

-de acuerdo, haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos-afirmo el mayor

Tras esto Rei se despidió y fue a buscar a sus dos amores sabiendo que lo más probable era que estuviesen en el mercado con Hikaru y yuya babeando discretamente sobre los puestos de dulces intentando calcular cuántos de ellos podían convencerle de comprar y comer esta noche como "cena de llegada a Konoha", a veces no entendía como no se podían poner malos de la cantidad de dulces que podían comer de una vez, no que lo hicieran a menudo, ya se encargaba el de controlar que no se pasaran más de lo normal para que no acabasen con sobredosis de azúcar, sobre todo porque los dos se volvían hiperactivos de las formas más exasperantes posibles, cualquiera diría que él era el bromista de la familia pero yuya era la que causaba problemas, y su pequeño por supuesto había conseguido lo mejor de ambos. Sonrió al verlos a los dos mirando el mostrador de una pastelería ya con varias bolsas a sus pies y decidió que era mejor detenerlos antes de que vaciasen el puesto y llevarlos a su nueva, o antigua casa, para empezar su nueva vida en Konoha


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y leído mi fic! No os haceis una idea de lo feliz que me hace ver a gente disfrutar de la lectura. Me han propuesto algunas parejas y puedo asegurar que las tendre en consideración porque realmente me ha gustado una de ellas, y soy flexible en eso porque aun queda mucho antes de que pudiera pasar nada.

Siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero estoy en la universidad y con los estudios, los exámenes etc es muy complicado tener tiempo para escribir aunque en mi mente tengo la historia bastante estructurada.

Por favor seguid comentando vuestras opiniones y posibles parejas porque me encanta conocer vuestras ideas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru se mantenía quieto mientras el médico, que no tenía malditas pupilas y se le hacía casi tan raro como el ojo de Moody, parecía estar mirando su chakra, o al menos eso es lo que le habían dicho que hacían esos ojos. Casi había dado un salto cuando había visto las venas aparecer en la cara del doctor, y pudo ver un amago de sonrisa que fue reemplazado por seriedad casi de inmediato en el hombre ante su reacción.

-parece que no ha habido una gran variación en tus canales de chakra, aunque la cantidad ha aumentado considerablemente no parece que esté afectando a tu cuerpo mas allá de la falta de resistencia física. El régimen que has estado llevando con tus padres es el mejor que puede ser, así que tampoco voy a modificar eso. Lo único que voy a prohibirte es tomar cualquier potenciador del chakra como píldoras del soldado, obviamente ahora no las necesitas, pero en el futuro nunca se sabe y con tu anomalía no podemos estar seguros de cómo te afectaran

-eso quiere decir que podría ir a la academia? -pregunto yuya emocionada ante la idea de poder darle clase a su pequeño aún.

-lógicamente tendrá que pasar las pruebas de nivel de la academia, pero medicamente no tiene nada que se lo impida- el Hyuuga escribió un informe para que lo diesen en la academia y madre e hijo salieron del hospital ya que su chakra había sido la última prueba que habían necesitado hacer

Ambos caminaron de la mano hacia el edificio que estaba lleno de niños en este momento ya que aún faltaba casi medio día para que las clases acabaran, cuando entraron yuya fue directa al despacho del director ya que sabía que iban a ir hoy. Cuando llamaron a la puerta y entraron les recibió un hombre ya entrado en años, con pelo empezando a canear, alto y que seguramente de joven había sido un gran ninja, porque Hikaru dudaba que un civil pudiera dirigir una escuela que entrenase ninjas y alguien mediocre tampoco habría logrado ese puesto

-yuya-sensei!- su voz pareció retumbar por las paredes- que alegría volver a verte!- se levantó y fue hasta su madre para levantarla en un abrazo de oso antes de dejarla en el suelo y girarse a verle- y este joven debe ser el pequeño Hikaru- revolvió el pelo del niño dejándolo aún más alborotado de lo normal

-s, si- intento colocar su pelo sin mucho éxito solo para hacer un puchero adorable

-no es la cosa más adorable del mundo? -yuya le abrazo por detrás a lo que el hombre solo rio antes de volver a sentarse en su mesa instándoles a que hicieran lo mismo

-desde luego ha cogido todos los rasgos buenos de las dos familias- bromeo el hombre mientras sacaba varios papeles de su escritorio- dado que supongo que tú y Rei le habéis estado enseñando no creo que tenga mucho problema en los exámenes para su edad, te haremos los que se deberían hacer al final de curso para pasar de año. El único problema que podrías tener seria algunas pruebas físicas, dado que en tu informe pone que debido a tu chakra tu cuerpo tarda más en asimilar el entrenamiento físico. Pero no te preocupes, tenemos otros alumnos que se han podido adaptar sin problemas pese a sus dificultades así que estoy seguro de que tú tampoco tendrás problemas con ello- se levantó y los tres comenzaron a andar hacía varias aulas hasta llegar a una vacía de alumnos- hemos pensado que primero hagas las pruebas escritas, yo mismo supervisare ya que el resto de los profesores están ocupados dando clases. Yuya, ¿espero que entiendas que no puedes quedarte aquí? -miro a la mujer que iba a protestar solo para hacer un puchero antes de darle un beso en la frente a Hikaru deseándole suerte e irse

-antes que nada, ya le digo que cualquier cosa de historia no voy a saber prácticamente nada- aviso el pequeño antes de que el hombre le diese unas hojas una vez se hubo sentado en un pupitre en la primera fila. Ante la ceja alzada del adulto elaboro- mama ha intentado enseñarme de mil formas distintas, pero simplemente no logro recordar fechas, nombres o sucesos, es imposible- se encogió de hombros

-bueno, para eso es la prueba de nivel. Así sabremos también cuáles son tus fortalezas y puntos débiles y veremos cuál es el mejor modo para corregirlos. Y ahora, nada de hablar salvo que tengas alguna duda, empieza el examen, tienes tres horas- se sentó viendo como el niño empezaba viendo todas las hojas para saber qué era lo que tenía que saber exactamente, le vio fruncir el ceño en una parte y morderse el labio solo para empezar a escribir

Hikaru llevaba ya un buen rato escribiendo en su examen, había un poco de todo, suponía que normalmente separarían las cosas en varios exámenes en lugar de darlo todo junto, había sobre los tipos de ninjutsu, eso lo pudo contestar más o menos, ya que nunca se le había dado muy bien nunca le había prestado mucha atención a parte de los ninjutsus médicos, y sobre ellos la parte eran solo dos preguntas ridículamente cortas que había contestado en exceso porque casi se sentía como un insulto que no preguntasen nada más avanzado, también había añadido algo más en las barreras pero sobre todo en sus usos ya que se parecían mucho a las barreras mágicas asa que no era difícil comparar. Lo mismo le pasaba con los genjutsus, sus padres habían sido reticentes de enseñarle que eran al principio, pero resulta que tenía talento para disiparlos si es que llegaban a afectarle, la mayoría ni siquiera los veía y aunque sus padres pensaban que era por su chakra él estaba seguro de que su magia le protegía con alguna forma de oclumencia, aun así le había parecido un tema fascinante así que había podido escribir respuestas sorprendentemente completas en el examen. También había estrategias de camuflaje en las que uso lo que le había enseñado su madre unido a sus experiencias pasadas. En historia se había rendido bastante rápido, apenas había logrado escribir un ar de líneas de cada cosa y estaba seguro que había mezclado todo, realmente odiaba historia, tal vez porque historia de la magia le hbia dado la habilidad de hacer que todo lo relacionado con la historia en un aula le entrase por un oído y saliera por el otro. El resto del examen había contestado lo mejor que había podido, no quería volver a ser como en howarts, que siempre se contenia porque no quería que encima de ser el niño que vivio llamase la atención por sacar buenas notas en mas cosas que DCAO. A demás de que aquí sabia o esperaba que los profesores no fueran igual que Snape y realmente intentasen enseñar a sus alumnos.

Habían pasado unas dos horas y Tazuo seguía viendo interesado como el niño frente a el parecía explayarse en algunas preguntas que el sabia, dado que había creado el examen, los niños de su edad no era común que supieran, y sin embargo en algunas como historia, o los sellos de ninjutsu parecía estar escribiendo solo por encima cuando era lo que los niños solian centrarse mas ya que era lo "interesante" de ser ninja. También había escrito bastante en cosas de estrategia y cuando había llegado a la sección de primeros auxilios había intentado llenar cada posible hueco con información, aunque siendo el hijo de Rei tampoco podía ser tan extraño, y casi podía ver en su cara que estaba defraudado de que no hubiese mas examen sobre cosas medicas. Media hora después, y tras repasar su examen Hikaru levanto la mano

-ya he acabado

-estas seguro? No quieres añadir nada mas?- el niño se encogio de hombros y negó, levantándose para entregar el examen

-de acuerdo, las clases ya han acabado, y supongo que yuya estará dando una vuelta por la escuela para recordarla, te parece si vamos a buscar a tu madre y mañana volveis para que puedas hacer las pruebas físicas- ambos salieron y empezaron a vagar por los pasillos mientras el director señalaba cosas al niño que miraba todo con curiosidad, hasta que de repente se detuvo- pasa algo Hikaru-kun?

-mama esta para alla-señalo el pasillo a su lado a lo que el adulto miro hacia el pasillo solo para que segundos mas tarde yuya apareciera hablando animadamente con Iruka-sensei. Tazuo solo pudo mirar al niño con sorpresa, sin ser capaz de sentir el chakra había pocos niños que pudieran saber cuando alguien se acercaba, y era solo porque tenían mejores sentidos como los inuzuka o los ojos de los hyuuga. Siguió al niño que había salido corriendo a abrazar a su amdre mientras le explicaba de que había ido el examen y esta le presentaba a su acompañante

-karu-chan, este es umino iruka, es un sensei de la academia, - el niño se inclino educado mientras iruka sonreía al hijo de su antigua sensei.

-encantado!- Hikaru miro al hombre, parecía muy amable y simpático y le recordaba a remus, lo que hacia que fuera un poco doloroso pero lo ponía en su lado bueno. Parecía muy joven lo que le dio una idea- mama ha sido tu sensei?- ladeo la cabeza al ver al adulto sonrojarse

-jeje- se rasco la cicatriz de su nariz- si, yuya-sensei fue una de mis senseis en la academia, y en parte fue quien hizo que quisiera enseñar a otros

-oooh! Eso es tan genial!-cualquiera que admirase a su amdre era lo mejor- mama mañana ha dicho el director que puedo hacer las pruebas físicas- el hombre asintió

-en realidad es bueno que iruka-sensei este aquí, pensaba pedirle si no le importaría hacer las pruebas ya que lo mas seguro es que Hikaru-kun acabe en su clase

-claro, no es ningún problema, siempre es un placer enseñar a alguien nuevo- una vez acordada la hora todos se despidieron y madre e hijo se fueron a buscar a Rei que había ido a T&I para hablar sobre su nuevo puesto en el departamento

Cuando llegaron vieron a Rei hablar con un hombre enorme, debía medir casi dos metros, tenia la cara con cicatrices, iba vestido de colores oscuros con una larga gabardina azul oscuro que aumentaba la imagen intimidante que pretendía, y normalmente le funcionaba pero Hikaru había visto cosas mas terroríficas que un par de cicatrices y tampoco daba la ipresion de maldad asi que simplemnte corrió a abrazar a su padre ya que hoy se había ido temprano y no había podido hacerlo, y si, a lo mejor era infantil pero no pensaba dejar de hacerlo mientras pudiera

-papa!- Rei sintió mas que vio la forma que salto sobre el solo para cogerlo al alza y ponerlo a su espalda a caballo- ya he hecho el examen medico y el examen de teoría y mañana tengo el examen físico, y me estoy aburriendo de tantos exámenes- se quejo el niño mientras abrazaba el cuello de su padre

-Hikaru, sabes que no deberías saltar encima de la gente asi en la calle- medio regaño el adulto mientras yuya llegaba y estaba saludando a ibiki que parecía algo desconcertado de que el niño le hubiese ignorado cuando la mayoría ni se acercaban por miedo

-Hikaru cielo porque no bajas y te presentas- intento razonar yuya

-vale!- se bajo de su padre y se puso frente a Ibiki para saludar- encantado soy kakeru Hikaru! Eres amigo de papa?

-es mi jefe karu-chan Ibiki-san me crees ahora cuando dije que Hikaru era la cosa mas adorable del mundo?-dijo soñador el moreno adulto mientras Ibiki solo asentia al niño antes de despedirse, no parecía asustado pero no quería hacer algo que lo estropease, era agradable que por una vez un niño no llorase al verle a la cara

-encantado, y un placer volver a verte yuya-san, pero tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana- asintió a la familia antes de volver al cuartel.

-sigue siendo igual de antisocial-suspiro yuya a lo que rei solo pudo reir, ya que en parte su mujer tenia razón, aunque no iba a decirla que otra parte era seguro que no había querido asustar a Hikaru aunque el le había dicho que el niño no se asustaba con casi nada, pero morino tenia debilidad por las cosas adorables asi que preferia prevenir que tener a otro niño lloroso por su culpa.

Los tres se fueron a casa, era la casa en que vivieron antes de mudarse fuera de Konoha, nunca la haian vendido ya que siempre habían esperado que algún dia volverían, asi que ahora que habían vuelto estaban remodelándola para amoldarla a sus nuevos gustos, también habían repintado la habitación de Hikaru ya que antes de mudarse Hikaru había tenido una fascinación poco sana con el color verde chillon, algo que afortunadamente habían logrado eliminar y ahora su habitación era una mezcla de verde oscuro, rojo aul y amarillo, con un muro de cada color, que si bien no era lo que yuya hubiera preferido, ya que ella era la que se encargaba de la decoración, sin duda era una gran mejora respecto al antiguo verde. Ya le convencería de cambiarlo mas adelante, o al menos eso se decía, igual que se dijo cuando en la villa donde se mudaron Hikaru decidio pintar dos paredes a rallas rojo tomate y verde hierva, y de alguna forma había logrado que una de las costureras del pueblo le hiciera unas sabanas y almohada a juego. Cabe decir que Hikaru no era el mejor eligiendo colores.

Mientras cenaban yuya le daba consejos y sugerencias de cuales podrían ser las pruebas que le hicieran, todos estaban seguros que no tendría problemas en las pruebas con kunais o shuriken, Hikaru tenia una puntería fantástica, aunque a veces no tenia fuerza suficiente para clavarlos lo suficiente en la madera, lo que era una lastima, tampoco creían que tuvera muchos problemas en taijutsu en lo que se referia a formas, yuya se había encargado de que el niño supiera las formas básicas mientras rei le había enseñado variaciones que se adaptaban mejor a su cuerpo y estilo, ya que Hikaru siempre había sido mas agil y flexible que fuerte, el genjutsu, si es que siquiera llegaban a probarlo, sabían que no tendría dificultades, lo único que todos sabían seria un problema eran los ninjutsus, porque salvo los médicos era casi imposible que hiciera bien alguno de lso mas básicos de la academia, habían intentado todos los que sabían, incluso los ejercicios de trepar arboles o caminar sobre el agua pero de momento era imposible que concentrase el suficiente chakra en los lugares correctos para hacer cualquier ejercicio

Los tres se fueron a la cama preparándose para el dia siguiente, Rei empezaría a trabajar en el hospital, y tendría que reacostumbrarse al ritmo de Konoha después de haber estado 6 años trabajando casi siempre en una pequeña clínica de pueblo, que aunque fuera grande, tampoco tenían el añadido de las heridas de los ninjas, a demás, ahora que estaba en la villa seria mas fácil seguir preparando medicinas, antivenenos y venenos para Konoha, algo que aun hacia después de mudarse pero que siempre era molesto tener que llevar una vez a la semana a Konoha. Por su lado yuya no empezazria hasta la semana que viene a la vez que Hikaru, empezaría a dar clase a los niños mas jóvenes y a los mas mayores, asi podría hacerse una idea superficial del carácter de los niños, luego la irían introduciendo a mas clases, eso ayudaría al resto de maestros a aliviar la carga de trabajo. Y Hikaru si todo salía bien empezaría las clases el siguiente lunes. Por supuesto dependía de los resultados de las pruebas del dia de hoy y mañana pero todos estaban seguros que Hikaru lo haría lo suficientemente bien commo para que no hubiese ningún problema con su admisión en la academia

En una casa de Konoha Minami Tazuo corregia el examen de kakeru Hikaru, asi podrían tenerlo listo mañana y podrían darles los resultados de todo y a que curso asistiría. En realidad estaba gratamente sorprendido por los resultados del niño, era cierto que le había advertido sobre historia, y no había mentido, había contestado un par de preguntas bien… o estarían bien si las hubiera puesto en la fecha que correspondia mientras que en otros había confundido todo, se notaba que lo había intentado pero simplemente no había logrado acrdarse de las cosas. Sus conocimientos de ninjutsu en general estaban en la media, habría muchos alumnos que tendrían mejores conocimientos que el, pero tampoco desconocia las bases asi que siempre que se esforzase podría mejorar, la sorpresa había sido para empezar,en sus conocimientos médicos, siendo el hijo de rei no se esperaba que no supiera nada, pero el niño realmente comprendia lo que escribia y se notaba que le gustaba, había detalles sobre los detalles, dudaba que muchos genin o chunin superan algunas de las cosas que el niño había escrito en primeros auxilios, no era de extrañar que el hokage había organizado que en un par de meses tuviera una prueba practica en el hospital para saber si podría empezar a ser entrenado oficialmente. Otra sorpresa había sido la información sobre genjutsus, la mayoría de las cosas enseñadas en la academia, y mas a esa edad eran lo básico, como reconocerlo y como disiparlos, sin embargo Hikaru buscaba usos mas alla del simple "engañar a tus enemigos" lo que le llevaba a la tercera sorpresa, la parte de estrategia y camuflage, el niño, dentro de que no ahondase en los usos de batalla per se tenia unas ideas sorprendentemente avanzadas para su edad, y algunas eran tan sencillas de realizar que normalmente ni pensarías en ellas, lo mejor era que incluia el conocimiento del resto de áreas, algo que muchos alumnos encontraban difícil, el unir las distintas técnicas y disciplinas para lograr el mejor resultado.

El único problema con el examen era que las áreas donde sobresalia eran en proporción una menor parte del examen asi que tampoco podía aumentar su puntuación como le gustaría. Asi que estaba dándole vueltas a como mejorar la puntuación para que el niño estuviera en el curso que le correspondia en lugar de ser retrasado un curso solo porque en el físico tenia ciertas dificultades

Justo mientras estaba revisando el examen por tercera vez sintió a alguien entrar a su despacho y pudo oir una risa traviesa a lo que solo suspiro

-abuelo, que haces?- miro hacia arriba y vio a su nieto, tenia una expresión inocente en la cara, lo que quería decir que se estaba escondiendo de su abuela porque otra vez había destruido algo en la cocina, o en el salón, o en el baño, o en su dormitorio, con ese niño nunca se sabia

-estoy corrigiendo el examen de un niuevo alumno de la academia- explico viendo como giraban los engranajes en la cabeza del chico- no, aun no se ha decidido en que curso estará, y si, tiene mas o menos tu edad- el chico sonrio divertido de que su abuelo pudiera leerlo tan bien, iba a hablar cuando ambos oyeron una mujer gritar

-IKKO! Baja aquí pequeño granuja! Cuando te encuentre te voy a hacer fregar toda la casa con tus lagrimas!- el chico palidecio para ver a su abuelo suplicante, el hombre suspiro y apunt a laventana, justo cuando el niño salto por esta una mujer entro en el despacho- ha vuelto a saltar por la ventana?- suspiro divertida- en serio, deberías dejarme castigarlo al menos una vez al dia, esta claro que regañarlo una vez a la semana no hace que pare con las trastadas suspiro la mujer

\- cielo, sabes que ikko puede ser castigado mil veces y al dia siguiente volver a teñir el pelo del vecino de verde-miro divertido como su esposa le miro mal, antes de negar con la cabeza y levantarse

-voy a hacer la cena, a ver si el olor a comida le atrae- bromeo la mujer- pero que sepas que esa obsesion con las bromas viene de tu lado de la familia- se fue oyendo la risa de su marido

El hombre volvió al examen y el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de marcarlo fue que tal vez si acababan en la misma clase Hikaru pudiera ser una buena influencia para el atolondrado de su nieto


End file.
